Matchmakers
by DandelionsAtSunset
Summary: Katniss,Johanna,Clove, Annie and Glimmer are best friends but when someone comes up with the idea of boyfriends the plan takes place. Will they find someone before summer starts? Or will they lead themselves into something unexpected... AU. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Hunger Games. I wish I did very much but I don't. Very first fanfic, it is alternate universe and contains characters from all three books, some characters may not act the same due to the fact that it's an alternate universe fanfic but I will try to keep them as close to what they are as possible. _

* * *

**_Chapter 1:The Task_**

**Katniss's POV**

"Can you believe we have summer break in 3 weeks?!" Glimmer says as she walks round the wall.

The wall is ours no one else even looks at it but most likely because Johanna ,Clove and I would crush them. I have 4 best friends they all are different but together we figured we would make the perfect person. Johanna I've known my whole life, Clove and Annie I've know since my first day of school and Glimmer moved here when we were all 7,  
we aren't popular and rude or even socialites we just know each other and that's enough. I turn my head to find Johanna and Clove throwing a basketball at a stump and Annie tying her wet hair back after her swim practice, I sigh and turn back to Glimmer.

"Well Glimmer 3 weeks left we should do something memorable." I say

Glimmer gasps "I am going to ask my parents if you can stay every weekend till the end of summer starting from this weekend, they can't say no since I walked in on them in the kitchen su-"

"To much information Glim !" I shudder at the thought of what she just mentioned.

Johanna and Clove climb and sit on the wall.

"We should get boyfriends." Clove randomly says.

We all stare at her in confusion this is totally out of character Clove hates people boys especially why the sudden change of heart? Annie is the first to say anything "I agree we should at least try you know a summer romance..." She sighs and giggles.

Johanna snorts, "Easier said then done." She jumps off the wall and grins at us. "Not a bad idea and I'm up for a challenge. I say we pick the guys. THE GUYS."  
Glimmer squeals as we all know what guys she is talking about. They are living examples of perfection (well to us anyways).

There's Marvel who is tall and smart but totally good looking but sometimes oblivious to peoples feelings, then Cato who is big and muscular, very intimidating. Also Gale Hawthorne, who I used to be very good friends with but we drifted apart after both our dads had died. There's Finnick who is the epitome of good looks and flirtation. And Peeta Mellark his beautiful blue eyes what make me melt every time I look into them, he's taller than me and very strong but is a peace loving kind of person, he is every parents dream child and every girls dream boyfriend.

We all hop off the wall and head towards the main block of school. I totally agree with Johanna on the choices but not so much on the plan.

"Friday at Glims house and we should start planning." I laugh because I've seen this evil look in Johanna's eyes too many times...

**Glimmers POV**

We all sit in my living room with 3 large pizzas and a tub of Ben and Jerry's each. We start sniffing as we watch _My Sisters Keeper_. Even Johanna is having a hard time not crying. Rudely, she turns off the tv and stares at us.

"Now as you all know the task is coming up." Johanna states.

"Task?"Annie asks

"Yes mission get a boyfriend before I am old and wrinkled!" Johanna yells

"Oh hahaha!" Annie replies

Katniss starts searching for a slice of pizza and passes one to each of us. "Anyways," Johanna continues "I've made a list of who we should target; Peeta and Katniss obviously, Annie and Finnick, Cato and Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. I guess that means I'm stuck with Gale" she mock sighs.

We all are happy with our choices mostly because we already love them.

I feel so happy but then I decide to ask, "How are we going to get them to likes us ?"

"With our looks, brains and fantastic boobs!" We all laugh and cheer, I have complete confidence in Johanna even though her plans aren't always successful. Let's just hope this isn't a recipe for disaster.

Johanna yawns and shouts "Monday we start!"

With that Katniss throws an empty pizza box towards Jo's head and laughs loudly, Jo kicks her and grabs another slice of pizza. I smile at my friends because no matter what we will always be weird and together.

Something tells me this is going to be easy...

**Johanna's POV**

I am sure I peed myself but I don't care. I am waiting out side of Katniss's house, then I see Gale and Peeta walking past .Okay now I am positive I have peed , Gale is looking at me (or the shrub besides me) and he turns to speak to Peeta.

As I am hyperventilating Katniss walks down the steps saying "Jo what's wrong?"

"Gale and Peeta was just walking past and I am pretty sure they were talking about me and I peed a little"

"Good to know , I never thought of you as the physco peeing type Johanna!" I smack her arm playfully and she rubs the spot.

"So when does the task take place hm?Don't get me wrong the plan might turn out well but with you in charge we might wanna go over somethings" She says after a few minutes.

"We will have to organise a few things before rushing brainless!"

As we reach the gates we find Glimmer, Clove and Annie by the wall, we walk over to find them in a slightly heated conversation.  
"What's up?" I ask

"Well Glimmer thinks we should stop by her moms salon and get a makeover because we are simple in the words of Miss Perfection" Clover snaps rolling her eyes.

"It's actually not a bad idea, we could make an impression" I say  
We all look at Clove.

"Fine." She agrees "But if they say I'm ugly I will hurt their necks."

"They won't my darling Clover" Annie says in a posh accent, much like Miss Trinkets who is heading our way.

"Hurry girls." She orders.

"Picture her as a man," Glimmer whispers, and Katniss snorts.

"Very unladylike Miss Everdeen off to lessons."

Katniss makes a face and we run into school. We are hilarious, getting the guys to like us will be easy. Right?

_...after school..._

**Cloves POV**

I regret everything. I wish I was never born this is the moment I will change forever, the moment I walk into a salon. I turn to Katniss and Johanna who I know is feeling the same, even Annie might be having second thoughts.

"I'm not so sure about this." I say

"C'mon it's for a good cause" Johanna says, Katniss turns to us wide eyed and looks as if she is going to run. I glare at her as if to say 'If I go down you're coming with me' That's when I see them. Cato, Peeta, Finnick, Gale and Marvel walking towards us. Glimmer adjusts her jacket as if she will make a difference and I start to panic sweat, what if they smell it? What if they talk to us?

My life is slowly slipping away, until I'm snapped out of my daze with Finnick winking and saying"What beautiful ladies, don't you agree fellas?" I turn to look at Annie who is hidden behind a curtain of hair.

Katniss bravely speaks up "Flattered really, we must be going." She shoots us a look what is a mixture of OMG and I will kill you once they are gone.

Finnick smirks and turns the corner with the rest he says something and all the guys start laughing. We stare at each other for a moment exchanging worried glances and finally look to Annie who by now is looking like a tomato. We all start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well I'd hate if you guys didn't have me!" Katniss shouts but then realises where we are and continues to laugh.

Glimmer mocks Finnicks face and turns to face us all "Ladies we are wasting valuable time, let's get our weaves did!"

Annie giggles "I nearly fainted give me a moment!" I shake my head and think about Cato did he look at me? I didn't look at him. Damn it.

**Annies POV**

I must admit we all look beautiful, hanging around with Glimmer has effected me. I am not one for lying anyway, but we truly look good. I now have wavy hair neatly trimmed but it's still touching the small of my back, it's a change from my straight pony I usually have since all of my swimming. I didn't have the guts to change the colour so it's still a light red.

Glimmer has gone for a more 'Glimmer' look, she has bleach blond hair with blue at the very tips it suits her a lot more than her regular blonde with pink tips with glitter. Johanna has dyed her hair jet black with streaks of red what just reaches her shoulders in a pixie bob kind of haircut ,it's very daring and suits her personality. Clove finally looks girly! Her hair now is a lighter shade of brown with blonde streaks and just passes her shoulders, if Cato doesn't want her I can name a list of guys who will.

Then there is Katniss who has added a side fringe but has equally long hair as me. Her signature braid has been swapped with a spiralling pony and a few lighter shades of brown streaks.

Glimmer squeals "Don't we look great?!"

"Of course we do don't we always!" Johanna laughs stomping her foot for emphasis.

I grin towards Clove and Katniss and wolf whistle, they both scowl at me and Johanna snaps "You two don't look this good so you can spoil it with your bad attitudes. Just think how them guys will look at us now we stand out, no one will stand a chance."

"Not even Madge or Delly." I point out, but then I suddenly take it bake when I see Katniss and Jo staring daggers into me. Oh no...

"Peeta does not like Delly and Madge is to stuck up for Gale, so Annie is totally right" Glimmer adds, I smile at her gratefully and take a mental note to thank her over text later.

Jo sighs "We know but it would be helpful if such information was not mentioned again" I giggle and suggest that we should go back to Glimmers. I hope that Finnick will notice me...

**Katniss's POV**

Now we are back at Glimmers we think it's more than suitable to actually talk about HOW this is going to work.

"Well it's obvious that we have done the whole make over thing right but now we need to get the whole lovey stuff done." Clove says.

"No shit Sherlock" I snap jokingly We all stare to Glimmer who is eating an apple covered in chocolate, it is a wonder she is so slim. I stare at my legs what are now muscular because of the running I do, they aren't as nice as glimmers tall thin legs I frown ,which comes naturally now, wouldn't Peeta want someone like Glimmer who would still be beautiful with no eyebrows and a man voice? Okay I'm now depressed.

Jo obviously sees my frown and frowns at me I fake a smile reassuringly at her. "School tomorrow. See you Glim" I say following Annie, Clove and Jo out the door.

"Bye" she replies her mouth still full of chocolate apple. Seriously.

_...next day..._

As Jo and I walk into school we spot Peeta and Gale. Gale being the first to turn, does a double take and nudges Peeta who turns and stares.

I whisper to Jo "Do I look okay?"

She whisper yells "We look fantastic brainless! They are staring at how good we look"

Johanna came over earlier today so we could get ready together. I wore burgundy skinny jeans with a cropped grey jumper with spiralling roses all over it, I wear my old boots because they are lucky and comfortable despite their scruffy worn out look. Johanna is wearing black leggings and a black tight fitting top with bloody vampire fangs on them and some black 4 inch heels with studs on the heel part. She wanted to look like a vampire slayer and I guess she succeeded.

I look back to Peeta who is still staring with his sky blue eyes and I shiver, he is just so... Amazing!

I look at Gale to see that he is dribbling almost and start laughing and nudge Johanna "Someone is enjoying the view" I say, she nudges me back trying to stifle a laugh, but fails and makes a snorting noise which makes us both crack up.

By now Gale and Peeta have turned away probably thinking we are crazy. We soon find Annie and she babbles on about a conversation with Finnick she had before school. Clove and Glimmer come over, Clove looks as if she wants to be swallowed up into the ground , this cannot be good.

"Jo!" Clove yells, Johanna turns so fast she might have whiplash.

"What?" She yells back.

As Clove comes closer I see the redness on her cheeks I start to wonder what could have made her so angry. "Cato is dating that stupid tramp Cashmere and we just saw them linking arms while walking into school! Since this thing was your idea you sort it out."

Johanna's eyes widen and she gasps "We need to get rid of her."

I laugh at her seriousness and smile "Whatever you say Jo."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Chapter 2: Whatever You Say _

_review x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally we get some new characters in this chapter, might add Brutus and Gloss because they are awesome and kind of scary. I don't own the hunger games._

* * *

**_Chapter 2:You Said What?!_**

**Johanna's POV**

Since Clove wants me to sort this out I will do my best to fix this mess of a relationship.

"Cashmere!" I call through the crowded hallway.

"What?" She snaps I smirk "Someone took their cranky pills this morning"

"Get on with it Jo"

"How's you and Cato?"

She stares at me and laughs "Listen pixie I don't know what your deal is but if you like Cato I will make sure you see a world of pain."

I laugh so hard I think I might cry , this girl is delusional "Me like Cato and you hurt me? Sweet cheeks this isn't Opposite Day"

She looks me up and down "Whatever but between you and me I'd much prefer to date Gale , the mysterious type you know?"

That son of a gun, she will be seeing a world of pain if she knows what's good for her, I put on my most fake smile and say "Well it'd be a shame if Cato knew that wouldn't it." Before she could get a word in edge ways I started running towards the field where Cato is most likely to be.

"Cato!"

He turns and smiles "Yes?"

"I ...shouldn't ...run" I say between pants.

He laughs "Well isn't that the truth." I just nod my head and turn to see Cashmere far behind and grin.

"So what did you want to say? Other than you are a bad runner" He adds with a smile , I have to admit that smile could melt me like butter, but I see Gale on the field slowly wiping away some sweat, _yeahhh buddy_. I snap out of my Gale daydream and continue.

"Well other than that. I had an interesting conversation with Cashmere and she thought the mysterious Ga- " Before I could say anything more I had a tanned hand covering my mouth, Cato is staring at me , eyebrows knitted with confusion.

"Gosh Jo! You sure love to talk don't you?" Cashmere giggles , removing her hand from my mouth I roll my eyes and laugh "Nope but I would like to add that Clove would be a much better match for Cato here than you would. Especially since you like Gale so much more" I grin devilishly at her and turn to Cato who's head is now hung low , I feel a pang of guilt hit me in the bottom of my stomach, she might deserve this but I don't think he does.

Cashmeres face is beet red "You wait Johanna. You and this Clove girl who obviously has a creepy crush,had it all planned didn't you? Well Cato wouldn't go out with your kind of-"

I interrupt her with a slap "NO ONE SPEAKS ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" I erupt anger building up inside with no chance to cool down. I turn to Cato who is now red, either with embarrassment or anger "Stop, look Cashmere it's done and Johanna thanks for whatever." Cato jogs back to whatever he was doing his head still hung low like he was truly upset. I still feel guilty so I scream insults at Cashmere for a couple more minutes until I see Katniss and Annie running towards me, it is till then I realise what I've done to not only Cato but Clove too.

**Annie's POV**

Katniss and I shove Johanna into the nearest toilet , "What were you thinking?!" Katniss yells "Not only did you fully embarrass yourself but you ruined Cloves chances for you know who!"

"I agree, you need to think Jo!" I add

Finally Johanna looks at us and nods "I know I know, I'm wrong and I am sorry what else?"

"Are you serious what in the world is wrong with you!" Katniss screams "Johanna don't say that to us say it to Cato, Clove even Glimmer you go fix this mess because we can't" Katniss's breathing is loud and uneven with her face all scrunched I suppress a laugh since she is not in the best of moods. Johanna sees my struggle not to laugh and just fills the room with her cackle.

"What!" Katniss shouts.

"Look." I say pointing towards the mirror, Katniss' eyes filled with horror when she saw her frizzy head and red face.

Katniss starts laughing too, gives in and turn to Johanna.

"Okay we will sort this out together, but YOU Miss Mason need to apologise to Clove for spilling her secret." Katniss says

"I knew you couldn't be mad at me for long." Johanna points out.

"Yeah yeah we love ya" I giggle. Sure we will have to fix this mess but it's the least we can do, we are best friends for a reason.

...

News travels fast and I think it's safe to say that Clove is beyond angry now. Seriously if she keeps frowning wrinkles will be her new best friend. I hurry to find Clove so she can be calmed down but I am interrupted by Cloves screams

"YOU SAID WHAT?!"

I turn quickly to see Clove and Johanna yelling at each other I am not sure what she said but it's safe to say I don't want to know. A small crowd forms around them but Katniss and Glimmer are no where to be seen. I push past people and fall to the ground,on the floor I notice a small shell ankle bracelet I pick it up and decide I will return it to its owner soon after Jo and Clove calm down.

"Stay away from me Johanna this stupid Task is off and you are a mean vindictive tramp who can't keep her mouth shut or her legs closed."

Ouch. That's low, even for Clove. I look at Johanna who is eerily calm but she snaps back "Clove once you realise that you are wrong that YOU need to apologise to me then I will acknowledge what you just said but for now you can bite my-"

"Johanna, Clover my office now!" shouts Mr Abernathy. Great, the last thing Clove say to Johanna is "This ain't over Jo."

I wait outside the office for Johanna and Clove hoping to salvage whatever is left of their friendship. They get let out and Clove just walks around me. Well I feel loved.

"Do you think I'm a vindictive tramp Ann?" Johanna asks quietly.

"I don't think you're vindictive at all maybe a funny tramp but not a vindictive one at all." I say with a smile. I pull Johanna in for a hug and she just laughs. I'm glad to be here for her it's rare she opens up but Clove is another problem.

I link my arm with hers "Let's find Katniss or Glimmer or Both and deal with this."

* * *

_Drama , drama , drama._

_review x_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own the hungergames. President Snow does ;)._

* * *

**_Chapter 3_****_:Doodles and Dates_**

**Katniss's POV**

_...weekend..._

"For gods sake Johanna!" I yell "You and Clove need to sort this mess out!"

She rolls her eyes at me and starts inspecting her nail. She rolled her eyes at me what nerve! Right now Glimmer, Jo, Annie and myself are at Annie's house for the weekend. We did invite Clove but she found out Johanna was going and refused to go.

"I never liked that girl since she pulled my hair." Glimmer added ,she is the only one of us who is relieved about this whole disaster.

"That was when we were 8 Glim let it slide! You lot don't understand she could be telling people right now what we are planning and you don't seem to care!" I snapped.

"Have a little faith Kat, she wouldn't spill especially since that includes spilling her little crush on Cato." Johanna said

I nodded in agreement but that didn't mean nothing Clove could easily deny her crush and spill ours, well probably only Johanna's crush.

"But it's not just about the crush we've lost a friend , and a good friend at that I know what she said was hurtful Jo but we need to forgive and forget." Annie said

"Forgive and forget?" Johanna laughed "We're gonna wait for her to come crawling back."

Annie walked across the room and grabbed her phone. "My dearest friends prepare to be jealous." She laughed.

I raised my eyebrow questionably but she just flashed her phone in my face and there I saw a picture of a God or should I say Gods n front of me.

Glimmer screamed "LORD WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!"

"Perks of being a swimmer." Annie giggled "At swim practice Finnick and Gale were there, I saw them and took a few pictures."

"You sneaky little bitch!" Johanna was jumping and suddenly stopped "Wait is this your screensaver?"

We all turned to Annie who was as red as her hair , and we started to laugh uncontrollably. Annie snatched back her phone with a small scowl but started to laugh also.

"Don't hate me cause you ain't me!"

"Shut up Annie!" We all laughed. I have to admit I would like that picture for myself.

_...Monday..._

Considering Monday is the one of the days I have nearly all classes with Peeta I wanted to dress to impress. I called the girls over over at about 6am so Glimmer could do my makeup and hair. My hair was straightened and put into a fishtail plait what hung low on my back , and I had a light coat of mascara and lipgloss, not over doing it so I look like Miss Trinket.

We decided my outfit would consist of black high waisted shorts ,a vintage coke a cola top in a deep red , a large dark blue over shirt left open with high heeled ankle boots. I begged for my combat boots but Glimmer claimed it would mess with my outfit.

Glimmer wore an Aztec print skater dress with open toed blue heels which matched her blue tipped hair, which had been straightened and hung low past her shoulders. Annie looked sweet with a lavender bell skirt what stopped mid thigh along with a white button up sleeveless shirt. She also had a white pair of converse with her hair in a tight bun. Johanna wanted to look bad ass so she wore leather look leggings and knee high boots with an over sized red jumper and messily styled her hair.

Walking into school I found a new confidence which I can say attracted a lot of male attention if you know what I mean, Finnick smiled at Annie which almost caused her a trip to the nurse but over her own shoes and soon blushed red with embarrassment.

We parted ways and I walked into art class and sighed seriously? Art is probably my worst subject, I sit down in the back praying the teacher won't notice me.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and found myself staring into the bluest eyes what belonged non other than Peeta Mellark. I wanted to cry he was so beautiful. I smiled and shook my head still not being able to pronounce anything but kiss me.

"I like your drawing." he said laughing I looked down at my collection of stick men with swords produced during my last art lesson.

"I'd like to see you do any better ." I replied while raising an eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted."Before I could say anything more he had grabbed my chin turning it to face him completely, he had a sketch book and pencil in his other hand.

"Stay still." That's all he said and then started drawing I decided to look at him closely. His hair was thick and blonde,his eyelashes thick much like a girls but more him. He bit his lip while he concentrated and often chewed the end of his pencil - I am jealous of a pencil who would have thought? He was wearing a blue polo shirt what brought out his eyes and black trousers. He looked good too good... But who am I too complain?

Around 20 minutes later he sat up straight and before he could protest I snatched the sketch book , I knew he could draw but he had drawn me so well it looked like me but more beautiful.

"It doesn't look like me it's to beautiful."

"Well that's how I see you." He smiled and turned to the teacher I blushed crazily and placed his sketchbook in front of him where his hand brushed mine lightly. I felt a bolt of electricity run through me before moving my hand away.

_Oh my God._

Once the lesson was over I ran as fast as I could with these damn heels. Into my math lesson where I sat next to Glimmer.

"You will never guessed what happened?" I whisper screamed to her.

"You met Josh Hutcherson?"

"I wish but this is a close second Peeta drew me in art class and said I was beautiful and I touched his hand."

"Did he need a nude model and you kindly volunteered?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I nudged her playfully and winked. She started to file her nails when Gale and Marvel walked past I nudged her again.

She smiled "I'd like to lick him like a ice pop in summer."

I laughed and Marvel turned and raised an eyebrow "What was that about ice pops."

Glimmer just smiled and twirled her hair "Wouldn't you like to know." She winked playfully and he flashed her a toothy grin.

I whistled "Can you spell flirt because I can Y,O,U"

She just smiled knowingly and turned back to her nails.

_...Lunch..._

Finnick just asked Annie if he could talk to her and it's about time he has been eyeing her up all , Glimmer and I hid behind around the corner while Finnick started speaking to Annie, this is it!

"You look really good today Annie." Finnick said

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." Annie replied

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me Wednesday?"

"Sure I mean I don't think I'm busy."

Johanna and I high fived while Glimmer did this weird shimmy dance and Johanna and I joined in we were interrupted by a cough by Finnick himself. He laughed and kissed Annie on the cheek "Wednesday at 6 I'll pick you up,don't forget. Ladies" he winked and walked into a crowd. Annie squealed and started dancing we couldn't help but join in and nearly break our necks.

Annie stopped and looked at us in shock her eyes wide and round and her mouth in the shape of an 'o' "I'm going on a date with Finnick.** The Finnick Odair****_" _**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'd love to but I don't own anything but the plot of Matchmakers. This chapter has Annie and Finnick going on a date and another character is mentioned who may or may not make a reappearance in later chapters._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Le Capitól**_

**Annie's POV**

_...Wednesday..._

"What should I wear? What should I say ? Should I be cute or sexy , I can't be sexy oh my gosh I will die alone and Finnick won't date me." I am freaking the shiz out.

"Annie for the love of God shut up!" Johanna screamed.

As Jo was lying on my bed texting, Katniss was braiding my hair so it would have a natural curl for tonight and Glimmer was looking for a cute yet formal style dress. She decided on pinning my hair up and letting the curls hang on my shoulders, Glim chose a turquoise sleeveless crotchet collared dress with white wedges. Johanna embarrassed me by throwing green lace pants in my face with a matching bra, like it mattered?

Glimmer took me by the shoulders "Annie you need to remember Finnick is very experienced, let him kiss you and no more, don't give in to his beauty and that smile what I would-

"Glimmer if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on Finnick." Johanna stated

"As long as it's got a pulse Jo I think she's fine." Katniss added while laughing

"Thanks FRIENDS." Glimmer laughed and threw my underwear at them jeez why can't they use their own. Jo had left her phone on my bed, I saw that she had a new message so I read it.

**Blight Eaton: Wanna keep me company ;) **

"Johanna Mason who is Blight Eaton and why does he want YOU to keep him company ?" I yelled which does not happen often.

Johanna stopped and sighed "Annie he is just some guy who happens to be lonely and I've known him for years I'm not just going to keep him company in the way you think."

Katniss loosened my braids letting the curls flow, "she's right Ann he is just some nerdy kid down the block the one with the two young sisters."

I laugh and nod because I remember who she is talking about, I run into the bathroom to finish getting ready for my date.

_...The Date..._

"You look perfect." Finnick said as he pulled out my chair. He took me to a fancy restaurant called Le Capitól, I didn't know whether to drool over the food or him but at least I had an excuse if I did.

"Thank you." I shyly replied I felt slightly out of place I mean he goes out with girls who look like Delly with blue eyes and curvy figures and here I am just at 5'6ft with the heels, a little girl who just got into a D cup with freckles across my nose dining with a Greek God/blonde Clark Kent, we look normal.

"You're considered lucky, not every girl gets a chance to go on a date with The Finnick Odair." He said this while I had my drink in my mouth and I accidentally spit it all over the table and burst out laughing to find him staring at me with a handsome smirk and a very annoyed waiter with a cloth.

"You were being serious?" I asked.

"Well yes I'm considered quite a catch Annie dear."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Hm. That's cute."

"Yes you are."

I blushed at this and looked down, I've been called cute before but the way he had said it made me tingle with happiness. The waiter came over once again and Finnick ordered our meal in French by now I was beyond impressed and couldn't stop smiling I'm sure I looked stupid.

After dinner Finnick took my hand and lead me to his car. "I had fun." I admitted.

He turned to me and flashed a smile "The dates not over yet Annie Cresta."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, what more could we do? He stopped and I gasped he had took me to the beach only 5 minutes away from my house. He started taking of his shoes so I copied and followed him out of the car.

"I love the sea, it's just so open and freeing." He admitted

"I love it because once you're swimming you could just float and for a minute nothing bothers you." I added

"Until you realise your floating and swallow some water and panic and then jaws comes along and bites your toes."

I laughed "Yeah because that totally happens."

"We should go swimming one day, together ."

I looked up at his face which was visible in the moon light so perfect and content. "I'd like that."

He took my hand and led me back to the car for the rest of the ride we were in a comfortable silence with his hand resting lightly over mine.

Once we reached my door I turned to him "Thanks again Finnick Odair I had a great time."

"You are very welcome Annie Cresta."

He leaned in and put his hand on my cheek I looked at him and smiled slightly he leaned in closer "I had a great time too." He was so close his breath tickled my lips and despite the warm night it was I shivered slightly out of excitement. Without hesitation I pressed my lips to his, the kiss was sweet but with a small amount of urgency which I liked.

I broke the kiss regretting it a soon as I did though. He kissed my cheek after and whispered "Sweet dreams Annie Cresta."

_...Thursday..._

As soon as I saw Glimmer and Katniss I was bombarded with questions Glimmer being the main culprit pulling at my shirt. "DETAILS!" Glimmer continued pulling at my shirt like a 5 year old.

"We went to dinner, then the beach and back to my place where he left like a total gentleman." I said simply.

"But they shared a hot steamy kiss!" Katniss added.

Glimmer squealed and did this peculiar shimmy dance. "Praise The Lord, hallelujah!"

I smiled at my dancing friend and out of no where Johanna came out of no where breath flashing her phone.

"Party...Saturday...Boys...Wanna?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Glimmer sang.

I turned towards the school gates where I saw Peeta, Marvel and Cato walk in. Peeta waved and smiled and I turned back to see a very red, very happy Katniss.

Did I miss something?

* * *

_Peeta: That's right I loaf you Katniss_

_Katniss:Whatever Bakerboy _

_Finnick:Ladies;) _

_Me:Next chapter will have more Glimmer and Johanna, but Clove I'm not so sure._


	5. Chapter 5

_I love the ending to this chapter, and it took a while to realise where I was going with the whole thing but it ended up okay, I might change it but I'm not sure yet. I still don't own the hungergames._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Partyyy!**_

**Glimmers POV**

Thank God it's Friday, and thank Daddy for his cash because we need to do some serious shopping before we go to that party and my best friends need me as their guidance in fashion. "Come on losers we are going shopping." I scream, Katniss and Johanna run up to me and Annie who are waiting very patiently for them to hurry the hell up.

Annie's clothes for the party informing the others to help me look for a dress which will compliment her. We found a backless green dress with black lace all over showing and hiding the green silk material underneath what reaches her knees (a little to long for my tastes.) with gold gladiator heels what reach her ankles. Cute yet sophisticated. Johanna insisted wearing something bad ass, but I selected a black body con dress with studded shoulders and three quarter length sleeves. I also selected some blood red heels what she is capable of walking in. Katniss's outfit was difficult but in the end I decided to give her a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and silver wedges. She wanted to try it on so we waited while she did.

"Okay don't laugh." She yelled through the curtain

"No promises." Johanna replied.

She stepped out and our jaws dropped her figure is perfect, she was curvy with long tanned legs. What? I mean I knew she was curvy but not like model curvy! She says that I am perfect well then what is she?!

"Well?" She asked nervously.

"I think we should say in advance that you will cause some heart attacks." I said and the other nodded. Kat blushed and went back into the changing rooms.

"Classy not trashy." Annie added I couldn't help but agree all this is thanks to my amazing fashion sense.

I still needed to pick out my dress, which obviously couldn't be the same colours as the others. I chose a very tight very uncomfortable yet fashionable electric blue dress with thin black straps, the dress itself just covered my butt. Perfect. The heels were black platform strappy heels, what I needed to own.

We purchased the dresses then went to moms salon hoping they could straighten or curl or whatever. They ended up giving us manicures, pedicures and face masks while touching up highlights this was a total girls day out!

"Okay are we going to order pizza at mine and then get full beauty sleep we need to look spectacular for this party." I announced. I frowned at Johanna who wasn't paying attention just staring or scowling I should say into the distance. I turn to see Clove linked arms with Madge and Delly.

"Hey guys!" Madge waved and smiled "You guys going to the party tomorrow at The Hob? We just brought some outfits!"

"Yeah we are actually and we just went shopping and everything." Annie replied.

"Good good we saw all the guys." Delly said and Clove looked very uncomfortable "They said they are going to."

"Well that's great but we must get going we will speak to you guys at the party." I said trying to end this conversation

"Yeah us too see you then." They all waved. With that we went back to my place and waited for the party.

**Johanna's POV**

It's Saturday and the party is starting at 7 tonight so Glimmer insists on  
getting ready at 3 and leaving at 7 so we arrive about 10 minutes late, not rushed late but late enough to know that we don't care or something like had been ordered to shower so we are just chilling in sweats until it's time to put on our dresses.

Katniss and Annie can suffer as they sort their hair since mine is shorter and has a tattered pixie kind of style it looks good messy but Glimmer might force me into doing something with it. Katniss is straightening her hair, which will take long enough. Annie is letting Glimmer put hers in some fancy bun so it compliments her dress. Then Glimmer is curling hers slightly at the ends so it looks casual.

That's 1 hour gone.

Now I am walking back and forth in my heels so I get used to the feeling stupid Glimmer and her stupid fashion. I've almost killed myself twice just walking to one wall and back.

Now it's time for make up, Lord give me strength if Glimmer puts anything near my ear I have no problem poking HER eye out. Annie has gone for a smoky eye look so the green stands out and looks good with her dress. Katniss has got glitter on her eyes to go with her shoes and pale lipgloss, Glimmer added a pale colour to her eyelids and then some pink gloss. I however have made my eyelashes thick and have red lipstick to top it all off, keeping up with the bad ass style.  
I fluff my hair out and sake it, it just reaches my shoulders but I had it trimmed more yesterday so it stops at my neck.

We heat up some left over lasagne and snack out, but not to much(insert eye roll), then get dressed. This is gonna be awesome.

_...Party Time..._

**Glimmers POV**

We arrive at the party all dolled up and it's like we are celebrities there are wide eyes and open jaws the others look uncomfortable but I on the other hand am loving the feeling. The music is blaring with flashing lights everywhere the dance floor is filled with a mixture of familiar and random faces. We receive jealous glares off girls who are dressed well but not well enough. I see Clove, looking at us and she turns her head in the other direction , I know Annie and Katniss have tried to speak to her but she just doesn't answer.

Finnick walks over "Ladies," he smiles at Annie "Miss Cresta you look stunning, would you like a drink?" Extending his hand to her, she nodded and took his hand giving us a small wave and was off.

"Well let's dance we didn't just come here to look pretty!" I shout over the music and drag Jo and Kat to the dance floor. I know they are good dancers but with these dresses I am slightly worried in case anyone sees what shouldn't be seen.

Katniss starts dancing and we join in moving our hips to the song with our hands in the air. Then I see them Marvel and Peeta walking over and not fast enough.  
Peeta taps Katniss on the shoulder less confident then I expected. He compliments her and stares at her chest for longer than anticipated. She just grabs his had and pulls him towards the middle of the dance floor. They look so cute! I grab Johanna's hand and start dancing with her and she sways slightly in her heels.

Johanna spins around but only to see Gale and Clove playing tonsil tennis , she just grabs my arm and drags me into the bathroom.

"She's doing it to spite me, I didn't- she doesn't know what she's done." Johanna said.

I looked at her and grabbed her by the shoulders "This is out of jealousy you and I both know it, go prove to Clove and Gale that you look good and feel good tonight and no ones going to ruin it."

Johanna smiled and gave me a hug. "You're right, let's go."

I didn't mention I needed to pee because she was having an I am woman, I am strong moments and I didn't want to intervene. As we walk out I bump into someone tall. "Watch it ass-" I start.

"Sorry I just wandered if you wanted to dance." Marvel looks at me with a massive grin and I just drag him to the dance floor.I look at Marvel and smile,he grabs my hips and starts dancing with me. "I love this dress on you." He says into my ear.

I smile at him and kiss his lips then across his jaw until I reach his ear "That's very sweet of you Marvel." I say dragging out his name. He just laughs and continues dancing.

I spot Annie sitting on Finnicks lap in my peripheral vision and smile, I look at Katniss making out with Peeta and Johanna with Cato at the bar? How did that happen... I have a feeling that I should go speak to Johanna especially since she is knocking back shots like a 6 year old with sweets, but then I remember she is Jo and will do what she wants. I turn back to Marvel and tighten my grip on his neck bringing him into a slow and sweet kiss.

I thought this night couldn't get any better yet it does. One word. Awesome.

_...next day..._

**Johanna's POV**

My head is pounding, how much did I drink? I get a chill and realise I know longer have my dress on. I can't remember much apart from someone asking me if I'm okay and then kissing me, a very urgent kiss and blonde hair and a red shirt. What did I do ? Or more like who...I open my eyes slightly to find that this is not Glimmers bedroom and I turn in the bed to find a very naked Cato.

Oh my God.


End file.
